


Look Again

by mrsclintbaeton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also hi I suck at summaries all you need to know as Clint and Bobbi as cops and ex lovers, Cop AU, F/M, Gen, Hawkingbird endgame, I hope you all like it!, More characters to be added, but they'd all be background, probably more ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/pseuds/mrsclintbaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse and Clint Barton were the best detective team in their precinct. He was the good cop, she was bad cop, it was cliche, but it worked. They worked, on the field and in the bedroom.</p>
<p>These days though, the two rarely talk. They got assigned different partners, Bobbi's seeing someone else. Their chapter is over.</p>
<p>But when a serial killer reemerges, they find themselves working together again on a case they both need to be closed- The case that made them end things in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Again

_April 18th, 2015_

 

_It was a pretty peaceful morning in Clint Barton’s apartment._

  
_Birds that were singing couldn’t be heard, the sun wasn’t able to shine through the curtains, and, most importantly, he actually remembered to buy more coffee yesterday before work._

  
_Now if it wasn’t for his killer headache, it would be great._

  
_Clint sat in his living room, coffee in hand, the other rubbing his temple. He wasn’t even sure how much he had to drink last night, or how he got back to his apartment. But he got there safely, and he didn’t think he took his car back, and that’s what should matter._

  
_He heard the shrill ringing of a cell phone and groaned, setting the coffee down and went to find some Advil, coming up unsuccessful. The phone had stopped and started again and he groaned, looking at his phone charging on the counter. It wasn’t even his ringing._

  
_“Yes Captain.” A voice said as it entered the living room. Clint turned his head to look at the blonde woman standing in his living room._

  
_Bobbi Morse stood before him, phone pressed to her ear. She was holding a bottle of Advil, extending it to Clint. She has only put her jeans back on, the dark blue bra contrasting against her skin. Her blonde hair was tousled, and there were bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted and like she needed something stronger than Clint’s Advil bottle._

  
_And yet she looked as amazing as always._

  
_“Yes, Captain. Of course. I’ll be there.” Bobbi glanced to Clint, a smirk creeping on her face as she listened to the voice on the other side of the phone “Yes, I’ll call and wake up Barton too.” She said, and started scanning the area. “I’ll see you soon, Coulson.” Bobbi hung up her phone and went to the couch. “Where did my shirt go?”_

  
_Clint dry swallowed two pills and looked to the TV, her shirt somehow tossed behind it when they had arrived at his apartment last night. He went and picked up the shirt, holding it up in front of her with a smirk._

  
_Bobbi looked at her and shook her head, snatching it. “Murder in Hell’s Kitchen. Coulson expects us there in half an hour. Gives me about fifteen minutes to get home, shower and change, and get there, and I bet you I’ll still get there way before you.” Bobbi said, leaning against the counter, the same smirk back on her face._

  
_Clint grinned as he sipped his coffee again. Bobbi made a face, and he remembered all the times she made a comment about how drinking straight from the pot couldn’t be good for him. He rolled his eyes at her voice in his head. “What do you want to bet?” He asked her._

  
_Bobbi pushed herself off the counter and walked to Clint, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Barefoot, they were both about the same height. “If I’m right, I get to use the handcuffs on you next time.” She said, her breath hot against his skin. She stepped away and went to put on her boots before leaving the apartment, Clint’s eyes on her the whole time._

* * *

_Present Day_

“So how was your date with Lance last night, Bobbi?"

  
Clint glanced up from his desk as saw Daisy Johnson seated on top of Bobbi’s desk, smiling brightly at the blonde. Sharon Carter, Bobbi’s new partner, sat on the other side of desk, hiding her own grin.

  
Bobbi’s smile was less big as the other two, but after a slight moment of silence, it grew, and she laughed. “It was great. I mean, it was just dinner, but the restaurant was nice and the food was amazing.” Bobbi said, leaning forward on the desk towards Daisy. He was almost sure he saw Bobbi’s gaze flicker to him before she went on. “So romantic. It’s nice, being treated so nicely.”

  
_‘And not just being fuck buddies.’_ Clint though, Bobbi’s words from just a few months ago still ringing in his head.

  
“It does sound great.” Sharon said, smiling at Bobbi. “I told you that you two would hit it off.” She said, looking down at her paperwork.

  
“I know, I know. Just after last time…”

  
“You mean after this mystery man you keep hinting at.” Sharon laughed, shaking her head. “What the hell happened with you two anyway?”

  
Bobbi just waved her hand in the air, muttering something about it being a long story. At this point, Daisy caught Clint’s eye, giving him a sympathetic look as the partners spoke.

  
Clint just gave her a small smile in return as Daisy’s own partner, Alphonso Mackenzie, walked in.

  
“Hey guys, Coulson wants everyone in his office, ASAP.” The man said, his head peeking out of the Captain’s office. “Says it’s important.”

  
Clint nodded rising, and looked over to Bobbi, who looked away as soon as their eyes met.

* * *

_April 18th, 2015_

 

_Bobbi was right. When Clint finally pulled up to Hell’s Kitchen, Bobbi was already there, talking to Daisy and Mack. Clint parked his car and closed the door, strolling over to them._

  
_“About time, Barton. I thought we’d have to get this party started without you.” Daisy said as she crossed her arms, smiling._

  
_“Aww Johnson, I would never keep a pretty girl waiting.” Clint looked over at Bobbi, glaring at him over Mack’s shoulder as Daisy swatted Clint’s chest. “So who’s the vic?” He asked, looking at the taped off crime scene beside them, CSI techs making themselves busy, collecting evidence and taking pictures._

  
_“Jack Rollins.” Mack supplied, stepping forward. “Forty years old, former military. Found dead this morning at 6:30 with a single bullet in his skull.”_

  
_“Good shot.” Clint nodded as he approached the crime scene, ducking under the tape to look at the body._

  
_The man was well dressed, conventionally attractive, the single bullet hole placed in the middle of his head, the blood in a puddle beneath his head._

  
_“Better than you?” Bobbi asked, standing behind him not, also looking down at the body._

  
_Clint looked at her with a smirk. It was no secret that Clint was the best shot in their precinct. “Nobody is better than me.” He responded._

  
_Bobbi rolled her eyes and looked at him. “It looks professional.” Bobbi noted. “Not much evidence around here, long distance. Fitzsimmons are investigating a rooftop they thing the shooter could have been sitting on when they took the shot.”_

  
_“If it was professional, they’re not going to find anything.” Clint said, looking around. It was cases like this that were frustrating. He, like anyone else, truly preferred when their killers left a mess of DNA and shell casings and witnesses._

  
_Witnesses._

  
_“I might know someone who may know something.” Clint said, looking around. They weren’t far from their office…_

  
_“Doesn’t sound very promising.” Bobbi responded, looking at her partner._

  
_“Their lawyers, defense attorney’s. Good guys. Their office is maybe half a block away. They usually know what’s going on around here.” He explained as he ducked under the tape again. “Come on!”_

* * *

_Present Day_

 

As Clint sat in the back of Captain Phillip Coulson’s office, he took a moment to look around it.

  
Bobbi and Sharon were sitting in front of him, taking the two seats directly in front of Coulson’s desk. They were whispering something quietly, but Clint couldn’t make out what they were saying.

  
Daisy and Mack were standing slightly off to the side, looking, if Clint were to be honest, like the badasses they were. He didn’t understand how the hell those two were able to pull it off by just existing, but he knew he could never do it.

  
And standing beside him was his new partner, Thor Odinson. He wasn’t sure if Thor was actually this guy’s name, but he always introduced himself as such, and Clint was yet to see anything to the contrary, so he supposed that’s just what people named their kids in Australia or wherever the guy was from. And hey, Thor was nice enough, fun to hang out with, so Clint didn’t mind much.

  
Phil walked into the office, Nick Fury walking alongside him. At that, the room went still. Clint sat up straight in his seat, and Bobbi and Sharon has stopped talking completely.   
When the Chief of Police had something to do with a meeting, it was serious.

  
“Guys, you know Chief Fury.” Phil said, motioning to the tall, intimidating black man beside him. The detectives nodded, because of course they did. “Fury has informed me that we have a bit of a… situation…” Phil sighed, sitting down in his seat. “I’m sure most of you remember the string of homicides in Hell’s Kitchen back in April and May.” Phil said solemnly. He pulled out a file, and out of that a series of pictures. “Jack Rollins, Sunil Bakshi, Marcus Scarlotti, and Julien Beckers were all murdered.” Phil said, pulling out a picture with each name he said. Clint didn’t see them, but he didn’t need to. The images of the men lying dead on the street was still fresh in his head. A single gunshot to the head, long distance. No evidence.

  
He did a quick scan of the room, only able to see Mack and Daisy’s faces. Mack’s jaw was clenched as Phil went over what they already knew. It was the four of them, Clint, Mack, Daisy, and Bobbi who were on that case. It was them who couldn’t find the guy.

  
It was this case that, in some ways, ruined whatever he and Bobbi had going on.

  
Phil pulled out another picture of a young woman, laying in the middle of the street, the same bullet hole in her head. “This is Kara Palamas. She was found this morning, believed to be killed by the same person who killed the others.”

  
At this, Fury spoke up. “I understand that you were unable to find the man, or woman, who committed these murders. Well, here’s your second chance.” Fury said, standing in front of them. “The city is scared. These murders look like random killings to the public. The mayor wants this lunatic behind bars months ago. Maybe, with two fresh faces, you’ll be able to stop this person before they kill again.”

  
It was quiet for a few moments before Bobbi stood up. “You can count on us sir. We’ll get him this time.” She said with a nod.

* * *

_April 18th, 2015_

 

_They arrived at Nelson and Murdock within a few minutes, Karen Page smiling from her reception desk. “Clint! Good to see you!”_   
_“Hey Karen.” Clint greeted, smiling at the young woman at the desk. “Are Matt or Foggy here?”_

  
_“You’re in luck, they both are.” Karen told him, turning her chair around. “Guys? Clint’s here!” As Karen turned back around, she noticed Bobbi standing beside Clint. “Oh, and he has a friend.” She said quieter and smiled, standing up, noting how tall the blonde officer was. “Karen Page.” She said, holding her hand out._

  
_“Bobbi Morse.” Bobbi said, taking Karen’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Clint’s partner.” She explained._

  
_“Detective Morse.”_

 

_Bobbi looked, and Clint smiled at the dark haired man who emerged from the small office room, his cane tapping in front of her. “Clint has talked about you a lot. It’s nice to put a… Voice, to the name.” He said, standing in front of the detectives. Behind him a long haired, smiling man stood._

  
_“Morse, this is Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson. The least sleazy defense attorney’s you’ll ever meet.” Clint explained, pointing to each man._

  
_“We’re having that put on our business cards.” Foggy added in with a laugh. He stepped ahead of Matt, his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”_

 

_Bobbi took Foggy’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too.” She said, and turned towards Matt, her smile falling slowly as she eyed the walking cane in front of him._

 

_Matt’s smile stayed however as he extended his hand to where he believed Bobbi was, only slightly off. Bobbi took it and smiled._

 

_“So what are you doing here?” Foggy asked Clint, tilting his head. “Is it about the homicide down the street?”_

 

_“So you heard.” Clint noted, nodding his head._

 

_“Of course. Sirens woke me up this morning.”_

 

_“You know anything about what went down? Any of you? See something, hear anything?” Clint asked as he glanced around to Matt, Foggy, and Karen.”_

 

_“No man, like I said, sirens woke me.” Foggy said apologetically._

 

_“And I didn’t even know about it until I was trying to get here.” Karen added in, frowning. “I wish I could help more, it’s awful.”_

 

_“You know who might have seen something though,” Foggy said. “Jessica Jones.”_

 

_“The PI?” Bobbi asked, tilting her head._

 

_“Jessica is usually out that late. Drunk, usually, but she’s still perceptive. More than your usual hard drinkers.” Matt piped in. “It’s possible she could have even gotten a picture. If that’s a bust, ask her boyfriend, Luke Cage. His bar isn’t far from the crime scene, might be a bit more reliable.”_

 

_Clint nodded, and looked over to Bobbi. “Thanks guys. If you do hear anything else…”_

 

_“We’ll call.” Foggy supplied. “Wish we knew more.”_

 

_Clint nodded in agreement and turned to leave. “I’ll see you guys on Friday, right?” He asked over his shoulder._

 

_“Yeah, while you cheat and kick our asses at darts.” Foggy laughed._

 

_“It’s not cheating!” Clint said, pointing a finger at Foggy. “I’m just good.”_

 

_“So, I figure Mack and Daisy can go back with the body, talk to Cho and Fitzsimmons, we find Luke and Jessica.” Bobbi said as they walked out._

 

_“Sounds good to me.” Clint nodded. “I’ve heard Jones is tough though, you still want to play it how we usually do?”_

 

_Bobbi nodded. “I know how to get people talking.” She said, glancing over at him. “But, if that fails, you charm her.”_   
_“Aww, you really think I’m charming?”_

 

_Bobbi shook her head as she walked in front of him. “Don’t let it get to your head, Barton.” She said, rolling her eyes as they walked down the street to their car._

 

_“And don’t think I was kidding about using those handcuffs either!”_

* * *

Present Day

 

It was a few minutes before the group dispersed, after Sharon and Thor were filled in.

Bobbi was headed for her desk. Clint could see on her face, she wasn’t happy. She hated this case when they worked on it back then, and now this guy was back.

  
She had that same, determined look she had on her face when she would sit on Clint’s bed late at night, taking in all the details on the case they had. When she was looking at their murder board, taking in the evidence. How focused she could be.

  
It was one of the things he admired about her.

“Bobbi!” Clint said, hurrying over to her at her desk.

Bobbi looked up, a little surprised, and raised her eyebrow. “What is it, Barton?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Look, I know things have been weird between us, lately...” He started, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we were the leads on this case last time. I know we’re not together-”When he saw the look on Bobbi’s face, he held his finger up and clarified. “Working together anymore, I mean. But we at least need to be civil together on this.” He said.

“We are civil.”

“Fine. Better than civil. C’mon, Bobbi, this is the first time I’ve actually talked to you in months.”

Bobbi looked at him quietly and sighed. “Fine. You’re right. For once.” She studied him for a moment and held out her hand. “Partners? Just for this case. And nothing more.” There was a bite behind her words, almost a warning to not try anything.

Clint looked down at her hand, and then at her, and smiled briefly before taking it.

“Of course.”

 


End file.
